


Times Four

by telperion_15



Series: Nick/Connor [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Four

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for deinonychus_1.

  
The sneeze was almost forceful enough to rattle the windowpanes.

“Nick, for god’s sake, will just come and put your feet up!” said Connor. “You’re going to work yourself into an early grave at this rate!”

“I just need to finish this report,” Nick mumbled, the words punctuated by sniffs and coughs.

“No, you don’t,” insisted Connor. “Now get over here before I have to come and drag you.”

“You’re in no fit state to be dragging anyone anywhere,” Nick grumbled, although he nevertheless rose from his desk and shambled over to the sofa. “You’re still recovering.”

“I’m fine. Just a bit stiff, that’s all. You, on the other hand, look like death warmed up. Where on earth did you pick up this lurgy from? Is it possible to catch an illness from a triceratops?”

“I very much doubt it,” replied Nick, smiling now. “Could have got it from anyone. Maybe Jenny? She was looking a bit peaky the other day.”

“I’m going to try not to imagine how on earth you got close enough to Jenny to pick up her germs,” said Connor, with mock-indignation.

“I wouldn’t have to get close to her to pick up her germs,” Nick protested, sneezing again to prove his point.

Connor slid an arm round Nick’s shoulders as the other man snuggled against him. “God, I hate being sick,” Nick muttered.

“You know, they say a sneeze is the equivalent to a quarter of an orgasm,” Connor commented casually.

Nick sneezed four times in quick succession before answering. “Okay, so one – where the hell do you find all these useless titbits of information? And two – does that mean that I just had an orgasm, then? Because I remember it being more fun than that.”

“I didn’t say it was true,” said Connor defensively. Then he grinned. “Although, if you like, I could remind you what an orgasm really does feel like…”

But the only response he got was another three sneezes, followed by a groan of disgust. Connor sighed and reached for the box of tissues.

“Maybe later, then…”


End file.
